Cartas desde el Exilio
by ONIXG224
Summary: Una serie de cartas escritas por ONIXG224 muchos años después de los acontecimientos narrados en Demon Days. El Clan ONX, separado a la fuerza por una serie de conflictos no precisados, llevó a sus integrantes a ser desterrados del ZDWORLD.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba increíblemente hastiado. Los días se sucedían con una abrumadora rapidez, y tan estúpida, tan desbalanceada, que hacía pensar en el trayecto sinuoso y siempre pronto al descalabramiento de un cojo en monopatín. Por una pendiente.

Todos los días, el boletín de Okami. ¿Quién diría que aquella muchacha, casi niña, saltaría de un momento a otro a un renombre del que había renegado durante toda su vida previa? La cara dura de Kara-Kurt pronunciando con crueldad la respuesta, todavía producía en mí el efecto de un escupitajo directo a la cara.

Quería pensar que el destino del ZDWorld ya no me interesaba. El Clan ONX, desintegrado por nuestra última gran aventura, me había dejado completamente consciente del peso de nuestras acciones. Fue solo gracias a la intervención apasionada —imprevista, además— de Flambeau que nuestra condena quedó limitada al destierro.

¡El destierro! El _ban _permanente e inexorable. Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. No es poca cosa. Y tampoco es poca cosa que _el destierro_ haya significado… eso: un destierro político. Porque a muchos, con el nombre público y legal de _destierro_, los habían torturado hasta la muerte, para lanzar los cuerpos a confundirse con las inmundas carroñas que para el caso la Capital destinaba inmensas fosas comunes en remotos descampados, inaccesibles para las multitudes: fosas semejantes a los cráteres de las lunas marcianas que fueron el escenario de las aventuras de Flynn Tagart centurias atrás. ¿Qué diría el viejo héroe de saber que aquella fauna infernal que se afanó en exterminar se encontraría al servicio del entretenimiento de la humanidad en sus más humillantes manifestaciones? Hace poco el diario _Daemon Days_ —el que regenta Okami— publicó una escandalosa nota en la que se había descubierto y desmantelado un inmundo tugurio en la periferia de la Capital: un horroroso prostíbulo demofílico y zoofílico: hombres pagaban por penetrar desde imps a cacodemons ataviados como grotescas meretrices. Veterinarios, biólogos, demonólogos y otros variados investigadores universitarios y procuradores del respeto por la vida, se encargaron de rescatar a los bichos y readaptarlos a su hábitat.

Para desternillarse de la risa.

¿O soy el único que, después de horrorizarse, ríe como un demonio?

Siempre supe que no estaba bien. Que algo dentro de mí no era normal.

Pero, ¿qué horrible destino le depara al mundo? La avasalladora personalidad de Okami se yergue colosal y dominadora sobre el mundo, y como el obelisco desprende una sombra que arropa de tinieblas a todo aquél que aspire a resistir. ¡A resistir! Ya no digamos a oponerse. ¿Qué destino podría esperarle a tamaño necio? La ayuda procurada por Flambeau nos ha salvado de vagar hasta la muerte por los inmundos Campos del Sur donde germinan los demonios, abundantes como maleza, entre flores de maligna radiación, pétalos de azufre y tallos de carbón. La muerta era un sino mucho más deseable que verse abandonado en la inmediación de aquél paraje anárquico y desesperanzador.

¡Okami! El personaje con más poder después de AF-Domains y Kilgore en todo el ZDWorld. Y temo que su carisma le esté granjeando una simpatía popular que muy pronto le valdrá el acceso a la cúpula misma del poder. Esta, hoy día, se tambalea. Los grandes grupos, aterrorizados, va perdiendo la aptitud de gobernar. El poder se desvanece, se escurre de sus manos como un líquido indómito. Sus concupiscencias y avaricias han acabado por retorcerlos, exprimiendo de sus pobres espíritus hasta la última pizca de humanidad. Senadores, alcaldes, comandantes, Domains y compañía, se encuentran en el crepúsculo mismo de su poder. ¿Cómo podía un esplendor tan lúcido durar tan poco? Diez años corrieron y un imperio del tamaño de Babel se va desmoronando sin posibilidades de reconstrucción. Un Verbo relampagueante se opuso victoriosamente: el de Okami. Pero ahora, ella misma, después de diez años, se ha tornado, nutrida por los sedimentos malsanos de la Babel derrumbada, en el esbozo fantasmal de una Tirana.

El Viento sopla, y su aullido, trepidante de árboles y ramas, semeja el postrer canto del Cisne. El Viento sopla, helado y fúnebre, cargado de presagios. Desde mi ventana el viejo árbol dibuja signos en el azul cenizo del cielo: las púas de las ramas formaban un extraño alfabeto cuneiforme, un alfabeto antiquísimo, entre ángulos y púas, segmentos y articulaciones, brotes imprevistos, caracoles, bichos petrificados por el invierno. Todo es signo. Todo es lenguaje. El sol que adiamanta las nubes, las caras tortuosas de los troncos, el fondo de la taza.

Yo me recojo del frío. Tomo entre mis manos el mismo librito rojo que conmovió hasta las entrañas al Morador del Baldío en su peregrinación por el desierto, en su espera sin fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Párpado otoñal, de oro, se entorna, ¿me contempla, desde las alturas? Con su brillo prestado, en medio de la helada noche, dora las ramas de los árboles, y su fulgor, tan tenue como el ala de una mariposa nocturna, se posa y delinea con una suavidad inefable el contorno de los animales que reposan a mi lado.

La negrura azulada, plena de constelaciones. La negra mole de las montañas que circundan al pueblo en que nací, tan lejos de aquella Capital que infundió en mis venas del ajenjo del Horror. El Viento. Siempre el viento, frío, puro, del Pacífico, pero ululante, aullando entre las ramas, obstinado en extraer el secreto de los árboles, cuchieando entre los nidos secretos de las alimañas; violento, a veces, restallando sobre la superficie de la tierra áspera y castigando los plásticos, el veneno que los hombres nos encargamos de verter sobre las virgíneas caderas de los montañas con el rencor de la bestia que Viola sin piedad, que escupe sobre todo lo más puro y secreto; delicado, el Viento, ¡siempre el viento!, acariciando los capullos de las flores. A mí me envuelve, me abraza, como una boa a su presa, o como una madre a su hijo. A veces aúlla como el Príncipe del Viento, y otras susurra dulcemente como Ariel su lealtad a Próspero. Aullidos, susurros. La noche cobra una vida inusitada con este viento salvaje y frío del otoño, cargado de partículas cristalinas, de secretos insobornables al molde de las palabras. Se necesitan antenas, como las de un insecto, para captar las escondidas voces.

En medio de este silencio profético, el fuego de la luna, y las estrellas como ascuas, traen a mi memoria el espantoso cuadro que precedió a nuestro exilio.

Aquella a la que alguna vez estreché en mis brazos sobrevivió, no me explico cómo, a un golpe de la BFG, que le dio de lleno, bajo una luna eléctrica y breve, hoz de sangre. Un viento profético llenaba el aire de partículas, de aromas puros. Nos encontrábamos a pocas millas del Bosque del Ghoul, y ya esto era suficiente para cargar con un simbolismo aterrador al escenario de la tragedia, pero también con el perfume embriagante del bosque centenario.

Un fuego verde la envolvía. La locura asesina me había convertido en su vergonzosa presa. Las manos de Journeyman todavía goteaban de sangre. El cadáver de Shedinja, muerto hace poco, mantenía clavada su pupila en mi consciencia. Fuego verde la envolvía. El corazón cobarde de Codexis arreciaba el tambor de escape; el sudor frío inundaba su gran frente pálida de huevo. Josdan, aterrado, pero jamás cobarde, permanecía en guardia, firme su escopeta, pronto a la descarga, al fuego, a la recarga, los pies hundidos en la tierra. La rencorosa vehemencia del capitán que ordena un ataque final me embriagaba. Los recuerdos no eran ya nada para mí; aquella muerte, aquella traición, aquella injusticia depravada habían convertido en desbandada los abrazos y la aventuras del pasado, y aquellos pájaros que se iban libres por el mundo caían incendiados en fuego verde. Los subordinados, sobre sus cacodemons, caían reventados y disueltos; solo los más lejanos recibían en su pecho una embestida no letal de radiación. El fuego verde lo envolvía todo. A lo lejos, las cordilleras mordían el cielo nocturno con sus riscos insalvables. El bosque del Ghoul, como una corona de espinas. Los valles cercanos. El descampado rocoso. Todo, todo verde, por un largo instante. No esperé que el fuego, líquido como a través de una pecera, desvaneciera su hechizo. Disparé primero: explotó el cartucho, los perdigones como dardos de fuego atravesaron la atmósfera escaldada y penetraron en el cráneo de un aturdido guardia. Journeyman y Josdan reemprendieron el ataque. Estábamos salvados. Los Cacodemons, aturdidos, no obedecían aun sus jinetes, que respondieron tardíamente a nuestro ataque. Heridos yacieron muy pronto; ya inertes otros. A pesar de la rapidez con que sucedieron estos hechos, el cuerpo incandescente de la primera víctima no cesaba de resplandecer. Okami era un ascua verde. Ascendía un humo azulado y venenoso. Se oyó un grito. La figura, todavía infantil a pesar de los años, se retorcía en medio del magma esmeraldino. A nadie se escapó el fenómeno inesperado. No intercambiamos palabras. Codexis cayó de rodillas bajo el peso elefantino del BFG, transportado milagrosamente gracias a un _soul cube_. Sudoroso y desesperado, su miedo se acentuaba. Supe entonces que la advertencia de Okami no era fanfarronería. Aun así, no me explicaba… Pero no esperé más. Adivinando con horror el porvenir, y careciendo de la nobleza de los héroes del manga, disparé y ordené a mis amigos hacer lo mismo. El ámbito se llenó de detonaciones. Journeyman descargó hasta la última bala de su chaingun. Josdan agotó sus cartuchos y yo los míos. Sonreí porque el fuego verde se apagó. El cuerpo femenil de aquella que alguna vez fue mía, era ahora una estatua de carbón. Solo Codexis no había disparado; permanecía de rodillas, jadeando, temblando como si la fiebre se apoderara de su cuerpo. Yo también estaba agotado. Todos respiramos agotados. Frente a nosotros, un batallón acabado por nuestra propia mano. Y Okami, una estatua de carbón. No le dediqué ni un pensamiento. No tardarían en llegar refuerzos. Estábamos exhaustos pero la huida debía sostenerse hasta el resguardo. Ya estábamos exiliados. Con una mano, porque no supe pronunciar palabra, mandé reiniciar la marcha.

Un silencio abismal se abatió sobre la negra noche. Los astros habían desaparecido bajo la tóxica humareda de la matanza, donde se revolvían las bacterias de la carne muerta y la cancerígena radiación. Mi único lamento no lo dirigí a Okami, sino al Viento, intoxicado por mi causa, por mi cobardía, mucho mayor que la de Codexis. Casi sin munición, pocos _medikits _y ningún orbe, ya no tenía nada más en mente que salvar el pellejo de aquellos a los que había tomado por familia, y el mío propio.

Pero ocurrió lo inesperado.

La mujer de Lot, convertida en estatua de sal, no habría podido anhelar otro destino más dichoso que el de ser devuelta a obra de carne viva.

El carbón se fue desmoronando. Solo Codexis, alerta, con los nervios de punta, oyó el primer requiebro. Se volvió, pálido, gélido, atónito, y balbució algo. Yo seguía andando. Journeyman y Josdan me seguían hombro a hombro. También yo escuché algo, pero con el viento pincelando fantasmas ululantes en el cielo no pude concederle mayor importancia. Pero la exaltación nerviosa de Codexis le hacía dueño de una aptitud casi extrasensorial. Lo advirtió con sus balbuceos. Crick. Crick. Pero no obedecí. Crick. Crick. ¡O-Onix! Crick. Crrrrick. Seguimos caminando.

Crrrrick. Crick. Crrrrick. Josdan se volvió, furioso, presto a tirar por el cuello al imbécil rezagado. Solo entonces hice caso de su cordura. ¡ONIX!

Estaba viva. Sobrevivió al impacto directo del BFG. Estaba viva, y en sus ojos el Signo mortal del depredador se posaba sobre mí. Era _Okami, _la consagración de la Loba.


	3. Chapter 3

En el ombligo de la soledad. Medito sobre las ideas. En la naturaleza del crimen. En la eficacia del acero. En la balanza del mundo. En la inexorable ley del hierro. En la ¿ley? ¿Hasta qué punto existen leyes que nos regulan de toda desproporción?

Me duele el cuello, los brazos, los puños. He pasado la mañana entrenando. El aire libre sienta bien a los pulmones. La música ayuda a conmover las ocultas cuerdas del espíritu. La mente se eleva, tiende hacia lo más remoto. Las constelaciones inalcanzables se convierten en un destino fácil, cuestión de horas o minutos, pero la distancia con que nos han separado de esta tierra cubierta de ignominia es abismal. Sin embargo, esa ignominia fétida me saca del ensueño. La Ignominia, como una prostituta obscena, contamina con sus flatulencias el oxígeno del Mar, marchita los árboles, seca hasta a la flora más reacia del desierto. Ante mis ojos queda inerte toda la Belleza que yo pensaba inmarcesible. La prostituta obscena hace gestos en el corazón del Yermo con su sexo fétido y verduzco. Yo muriendo, y ella sahumando al universo con la vida bacteriana de su sexo pútrido.

Caí como Ícaro, como un trágico aerolito sobre la derrota de la realidad, esa otra Ramera devoradora de soñadores, tan grande como el Mar.

Allá afuera, más allá de este mar que atisbo desde mi terraza; más allá de esta ciudad en tanta calma, hombres se asesinan unos a otros con la saña más terrible al amparo de sistemas antropófagos, en nombre del entretenimiento de una masa estúpida y depravada, en nombre de una ambición inveterada.

Los torneos se multiplican. Nacen los astros que se precipitan hacia las alturas para caer en el mejor instante de su intenso resplandor. Las competiciones se vuelven más bárbaras. El Sistema primo se descompone, siendo sus caudillos crápulas inescrupulosos cuyo prematuro párkinson etílico les impide mantener el mando del mundo.

Acuden a mí los vocablos más inmundos, las ideas más fétidos. Yo también deseé ver arder el mundo, y mi negro rencor hacia el Espanto que mantiene su pie sobre la garganta de los débiles infunde en mí la vehemencia revolucionaria. Vengar, pisotear, triunfar, pisotear, pudrirse, repetir el ciclo: he ahí la desdicha de todas las revoluciones. ¿A qué obedecer mi ímpetu? Una inquietud me agobia. Regresar a la carnicería perpetua, allá a la Capital, donde el pulcro asfalto está cubierto siempre de sangre. Allá, a la Capital, donde el suelo perfectamente pulido de los centros comerciales despiden sin embargo —y a pesar del aire acondicionado y la niebla perenne del departamento de perfumería— un olor nauseabundo a cloaca y mil sexos libertinos. Hacer la guerra, incendiar, derrotar. ¡Hacer la guerra! Toda guerra es santa.

Desvarío. Así fue, así es mi Verbo. Inconstante como la luna o las formas inaprensibles de las nubes. Así es mi Pensamiento, ahogándome con su flujo errátil, ofuscando a veces mi campo de visión con su espumosa salpicadura o lanzándome hacia lo más alto, bendiciéndome con un momento clarividencia, de telepatía, de precognición, de omnisciencia; o ahogándome en lo más profundo de sus aguas turbias, allí donde moran los endriagos abisales.

¿Cómo la dantesca majestad del Cyberdemon derivó en patética bufonería de farándula?

¿A partir de qué momento las páginas de aquél diario mítico, de aquél Odiseo estelar se convirtieron en el pisapapeles de usureros y ladrones y en la inspiración de comediantes y coreógrafos de circo?

Hace mucho se terminaron los tiempos en que la erradicación de los demonios era una cuestión de supervivencia. Cerrados los portales hacia la dimensión del infierno, aquellos, los mismos que _siempre_ han detentado el verdadero poder, no cesaron en sus ambiciones y aun las refinaron. La conquista del infierno se convirtió en una _prioridad humanitaria_. Tras la conquista, la esclavitud, la domesticación, la humillación. Una humillación que se ha dilatado decenios. La Época deplorable que vivimos ruega al Cielo por un juicio solemne.


	4. Chapter 4

Nosotros éramos los monstruos, Journeyman.

_Olíamos tanto a muerte. _

Nosotros estamos enfermos, Journeyman.

Cuando Pipiribipipí nos volvió la espalda pudimos sentir, los dos, la fría losa de lo que estaba por venir. Algo se cerró sobre nosotros. Cuando Pipiribipipí abandonó el clan, aquello fue como una terrible premonición. Una fisura ya nos había desencajado, advirtiéndonos de un colapso, de un cisma, prototipando la discordia futura. Todo lo que habíamos sembrado en el mundo, durante aquellos meses, volátiles como serenas podalirio en el maestral, se estaba cosechando dentro del clan. Las risas daban rápidamente lugar al grito y la discordia. Y de esta, pasábamos a los puños. Solo una vez pasamos de los puños a las armas y a la búsqueda desesperada de la muerte. ¡Qué ciegos estábamos! Lo que buscábamos no era la muerte del amigo vuelto contrincante, sino la nuestra propia. Nuestra muerte idiota, irónica, vulgar. La angustia nos acechaba a todas horas y ya no parecíamos los orgullosos mequetrefes a quienes todo el mundo temía. Nos disfrazábamos para no ser reconocidos y mendigar en las calles. El clan se iba desfragmentando poco a poco. Qué poco tiempo, qué pronto cayó sobre nosotros la maldición de la Peste, de la Ignominia. Comenzamos a avergonzarnos de portar las siglas ONX. Vivíamos en un departamento de tercera del que nos echaron conforme las denuncias se acumulaban en nuestra contra. Fueron pocos los que se mantuvieron firmes: Dr Freeman, Tonkpils, Leila, Okami, Journeyman. Vagamos por el desierto hasta casi morir de hambre. Para sobrevivir, habíamos de desafiar la salud misérrima que pegaba nuestros vientres secos a la espina dorsal y devorar serpientes y armadillos y plantas desérticas para sobrevivir. El dolor nos aquejaba a todas horas. _Olíamos tanto a muerte_. Conocíamos las condiciones para reincorporarnos al Sistema, pero las habíamos rechazado enérgica y orgullosamente: preferíamos morir de inanición o insolación bajo el calor ardiente del desierto, a donde nos enviaron como algo equivalente a una sentencia de muerte. Durante 40 días nos devoró el fantasma de la tentación: rendirse y acatar. Sí, eso, la renuncia a la propia Dignidad era la peor de las condenas, pero que comenzaba a segregar su veneno en forma de tentación. La supervivencia habría de costarnos la humillación. Habíamos decidido vagar hasta morir. De manera extraordinaria, insólita, con un estoicismo y honorabilidad equiparables al de auténticos samuráis, el joven Tonkpils, Okami y Leila -casi niñas-, y mi _aniki _Journeyman, habían aceptado condenarse junto a mí, por mucho que traté de hacerlos retroceder de la temeraria decisión: el destino horroroso era morir lentamente chamuscado por la cruel intemperie, que permanecería impávida, indiferente a toda plegaria, al menor atisbo de misericordia. La naturaleza implacable del Desierto era la inexorable encargada de ajusticiarnos.

Habían transcurrido 40 días. Dormitábamos -o esperábamos la muerte-, apoyados en flor en torno al tronco quebradizo de un viejo árbol al que seguramente sorprendió la lluvia de fuego bíblica que redujo al mundo circundante a cenizas. Okami había tratado de amenizar la mañana implacable, bajo el cielo lapislázuli, murmurando para todos, con la nobleza que siempre la caracterizó, melodiosos retazos de antigua poesía japonesa, refrescantes como pétalos de nieve, como copos de cerezo, como suspiros de gracia eterna. Yo sentía cómo mi corazón comenzaba a decaer. Una náusea me mantenía atenazado, inmóvil como una momia. Journeyman no se apartaba de mi diestra. Mi amigo, el que había sido leal desde el primer día, estaba por morir, también, a mi lado. ¡Y había sido yo quien lo arrastró injustamente a la perdición! Esta culpa, la de traerlo a él, y a las niñas y a los niños, a un castigo tan severo me acosaba como los buitres que acechan al moribundo. Pero semejantes alimañas aéreas, mensajeras de la muerte, no eran capaces -ni siquiera ellas- de soportar aquél ámbito preconizador del infierno.

Pero ese día, la cabellera rubia de Leila, semejante a una aureola angelical, se puso trabajosamente en pie y señaló el horizonte. _¿Un espejismo?, _pensé, con cruel ironía. Una figura nunca vista en aquella jornada fatal se dibujó en la lejanía ondulante. _Es la muerte_, quise decir, _y viene por mí, por mí primero_, pero habrían sido palabras de un sarcasmo imperdonable. No pensé, no razoné: era incapaz de tales procedimientos. _Nada más esperaba_, mientras mi corazón se iba apagando, mientras la vida se evaporaba sensible y lentamente. La figura, desigual, risible, ondulante, nebulosa, se iba aproximando. Se convirtió en certeza: era la muerte, en su caballo negro, con su guadaña, con su sonrisa imperturbable, que venía a segar mi vida y transportarme al Tribunal del Alma. Y Leila, que nos avisaba lo imprevisto con gestos vigorosos, me parecía más que nunca un ángel, llamándome, llamándome…

Pero la _muerte_ fue aproximándose y haciéndose visible tanto como podía admitirse en una alucinación.

Eran seis soldados de la guardia de la Capital, montando cada uno un Demonio, escoltando a Kozi.


	5. Chapter 5

El ruido fue devorado en medio de la placenta del silencio. La atmósfera, eléctrica y palpitante como el interior de una medusa en las agitadas aguas de una locura primitiva, nos rodeaba con relámpagos de estremecimientos, en aquella llanura en ruinas donde todavía se cometían sacrificios e invocaciones. Nunca creí en la _vibra _hasta entonces. Un malestar tremendo ascendía de las rocas, de las columnas troceadas, de los capiteles calcáreos, de los muros derruidos, de los ídolos insomnes que amenazaban a los viajeros con sus colmillos de piedra, semejantes a gárgolas. Era nuestro primer destierro y habíamos vagado por las regiones hiperbóreas, donde un frío espantoso no requería de nevadas para expresar su furia hacia exploradores temerarios como nosotros. Porque incluso entonces teníamos algo de excursionistas, curiosos, osados, imprudentes, suicidas. El destierro, sin suprimirnos del todo de la supercomputadora tecnocrática del ZDWORLD, trasladando nuestros nombres a la lista negra del no-perdón, nos convertía en _ciudadanos del mundo_, sin las limitaciones del grillete sistémico, sin poder _comprar ni vender, _fue más bien como una liberación.

Vagando por las vastas periferias, ahítos de Tierra Virgen, de panoramas interminables que seguían a más y más horizontes en los que la selva hervía o cordilleras de aterradora elevación hurgaban en los cielos con sus cúspides como aves carroñeras en el vientre de un cadáver; nos fuimos por concatenaciones insólitas de accidentes geográficos inusuales, cráteres de insondable hondura, colinas arboladas dominadas por innumerables colonias de mariposas nocturnas de fascinantes colores; lagos de aguas clarísimas que nos posibilitaron suspender momentáneamente el epílogo de nuestras vidas, y picachos de un hielo dulce inexplicable en medio de desiertos cuarteados de arena de un rosa purísimo.

Así proseguimos hasta alcanzar un altiplano cuya elevación desafiaba por completo nuestro desarrollo físico. En lo más alto nos encontramos con este altar de sacrificios habitado por fantasmas y demonios de piedra que sonreían todavía no tanto por la sangre derramada sino por el sufrimiento de los mártires. Lo que fue otrora un templo, yacía derruido, sin gloria, y algunos muros, que señalaban los cuatro puntos cardinales con piletas en las que se debió beber sangre, lucían negruzcas placas de grotescos rostros demoniacos.

Un miasma de terror subía de las piedras, todas lápidas mortuorias: albergaban en sus profundas grietas de cataclismo coágulos de sangre centenarios, y en las porosas superficies de los resquebrajados capiteles, atiborrados de telarañas, acechaban los espectros a los visitantes.

De todas partes nos envolvía el aire tenebroso de una zona de guerra, de un país desolado por los bombardeos y cuyo clamor de auxilio, jamás escuchado, perdura a través de las eras.

Aunque esto era mucho peor. Este era el Altar de Sacrificios del que no había más que rumores y denuncias anónimas en el internet. Aquí se respiraba la muerte. La putrefacción y la crueldad inyectaban en la atmósfera una vibración oscura de cuerpo atormentado que no consigue liberarse de un dolor atroz. Los rostros demoníacos nos sacaban la lengua, se burlaban, y nosotros podíamos percibir la danza faunesca en torno y sobre los suelos negros de tanta sangre y tanta muerte: caprípedos de una noche sin fin pataleaban furibundos el obscuro manto de bacterias que ennegrecía como rastros de un incendio toda perspectiva; como una lluvia de plomo, con una ferocidad prehistórica acribillaban la corteza de la montaña empapada con litros de sangre.

Junto a osamentas humanas en atormentadas posturas crecía una malsana hierba gris de obscenas flores carnales. Anémonas brotaban de algunas rocas lisas semejantes a cráneos, como si se tratara de una flora cerebral que pugna todavía por el resplandor del sol. Espantosos arrecifes sumergían sus raíces en aquella montaña que no era otra cosa más que un inmenso sarcófago.

No hablábamos, pero la idea de estar respirando el efluvio de mil cadáveres inocentes nos revolvía el estómago. La agonía y la crueldad, la fatiga de los mártires y la excitación febril y demencial de los _dioses de este mundo_, la inocencia devastada y la horrorosa soberbia: todo ello, violentamente contrastante, batía nuestras almas como las ráfagas de una tormenta hacen con débiles hierbajos o envolturas desechadas cualesquiera.

Todavía Journeyman resultó incapaz de soportar por más tiempo aquél espanto vivo, aquél clamor general, aquél repugnante escenario que testimoniaba un genocidio, un holocausto llevado a cabo por un horrendo impulso lúdico más que votivo, aunque, tal vez, para los dioses de este mundo, sea precisamente esa exención de todo sentido de lo sacro sea la más gratificante ofrenda.

No lo resistimos más. El cielo sombrío se quejaba con roncos relámpagos remotos. Era un ruego: debíamos irnos, y así lo hicimos. A pesar de todas las fatigas que habíamos sufrido en la penosa ascensión, y de todo el deseo de acostarnos a reposar, sentimos nuestras extremidades dotadas de renovado vigor y nos lanzamos, sin decirnos una sola palabra, por la ladera opuesta, luchando con la escarpada loma, desalojando con este nuevo peligro de alpinistas el horror experimentado en la cima del altar de sacrificios.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal"NOCHE DE BOHEMIA/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"—¡No mames, hijo de la verga!— Y su carcajada estrepitosa hacía pensar en una bestia saludable— ¡No te pases de verga!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eran los días del Exilio, cuando ya no vimos más el esplendor de los astros yspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanentendimos, muy tarde, hacia qué ominosa vertiente se dirigía nuestra civilización crepuscular. Aun así, Roxxy y Rishispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spansabían mantener el tono. La quinta, y probablemente última generación de ONX se mantenía saludable gracias a ellos dos. La quinta generación era presidida por ellos dos. Si en el principio fue Journeyman, después Codexis y luego los Supernovas, el día de hoy era de ellos. De Roxxy y Rishi, los alegres artistas dionisíacos. ¿No era, de facto, también Rishi un artista? ¿No era capaz, y con mucha más efectividad que un poeta o un lánguido melodista clásico, infundir en los corazones la valiente embriaguez de la danza, la comunicación salvaje con el espíritu atávico de las Razas; de trastornar convicciones, virtudes, razones y templanzas monacales y desvirtuarlo todo ello en favor de la fuerza y la violencia del tiempo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Onix, prematuramente envejecido, melancólico, acomplejado, débil, enfermo, triste, había dejado de ser el líder desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. El título lo conservaba por pura convención: em¿podía un clan que llevaba su nombre tener otro líder?/em Su tristeza lo empañaba todo. Debía su aura negro y saturnino ser ofuscado por otro, por otros, luminosos y devoradores como el fuego divino. Y así eran ellos dos. Así fueron Journeyman y Codexis en el pasado. Roxxy y Rishi representaban el porvenir. La esperanza. emLa/em embuena nueva/em./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rishi, con una abstracción digna de un budista, sintetizaba elementos musicales en su computadora; manipulando ritmos; creando desde el caos una armonía primigenia. Roxxy, a la que Onix llamaba emniña renacentista/em, y no sin fundamento, pasaba las horas inclinada sobre el escritorio, dibujando afanosamente intrincadas anatomías humanas y animales; paisajes dignos de un acuarelista francés… Artistas, alegres, borrachos: así eran las dos insignes estrellas del Clan en tiempos del Crepúsculo, pocos años antes de la Gran Guerra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rishi estaba riendo, dando manazos al aire; estaba feliz, entonado, bien borracho y apenas eran las 2 de la tarde. Habíamos crecido: el cuartelspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spangeneral pasó de ser una barraca de cartón, lámina y basura a un más o menos decente fortín de petatillo con piso de cemento —primera vez en oncespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanaños que pisábamos sobre sólido. Las cosas iban viento en popa. Codexis, que había abandonado el clan que porque vivíamos en una imperdonable precariedad sin ánimos de superar nuestras "limitaciones", ahora vivía en un complejo apartado en una zona de prestigio clasemediero: algo así como emLa Condesa /emo el emPolanco /emo el emBeverly Hills /emdel ZDWORLD: en ocasiones nos llegaban fotografías a la mensajería instantánea: fotografías de él cenando en algún restaurante VIP, en compañía de Selam, Hugo y otros a los que en su momento había injuriado. Como sea, nuestra dicha iba en ascenso. Aquella noche de Bohemia artística, Ram y Cyclo rasgaban las guitarras, cantaban, se tomaban un shot tras otro de un costoso tequila de 500 dólares robado por Onix a una de esas elegantes tabernas que salvaguardan de la completa falta de atractivo a los suburbios de los distritos que rodean La Capital. Todo era un alegre vértigo de humos y canciones y un incesante flujo de vinos tintos y cócteles de rancio tepache. No cesaba la piratería. Implacables, Onix y Noé abastecían las arcas del clan con dinero robado a transeúntes y negociantes así como con mercancía saqueada a supermercados. Con el paso de los años habían refinado mañas y tácticas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"emEra mi único consuelo/em. Como líder del clan, no podía hacer otra cosa salvo dar la cara por crímenes que ya eran más míos que colectivos. Mi cara estaba en cada esquina, en cada emtable dance/em,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanen cada tienda de abarrotes, en cada Oxxo. La eminfamia /emque se nos había reprochado, hoy en día estaba más que justificada que nunca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Sin embargo, en medio de la podredumbre que iba creciendo sutilmente y sin que ningúnspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanciudadano lo notara —pues los avances en otros términos: tecnológicos y económicos los volvían ciegos a determinados fenómenos—, y que era ésta y no otra la obscena y patológica criminalidad que inundaba el ZDWORLD con sus miasmas la que emnosotros /emmás que nadie percibía y padecía —comuna de mártires inéditos—, venía acompañada de un suave barniz moral que nos ennoblecía. Criminales, desobedientes, out-siders, habíamos ido a ganando a fuerza de sufrimientos y esfuerzos cuasi-heroicos y nada más visibles para nosotros mismos, un cierto matiz noble. Nobles y puros a pesar de nuestros crímenes,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanjuegos de niños a comparación de las Aberraciones que conocíamos y quespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanestaban en manos de las Élites. Ya no podíamos, éramos totalmente incapaces de competir por otro status que no fuera el de Muertos: las autoridades nos despreciaban de un modo irreconciliable y el mediocre y heterogéneo emvulgo /em—llamémoslo así— había alcanzado tales cotas de subordinación que no podíamos aspirar ya a ningún emestrato/em que el de los Sin Nombre: nuestra emlujosa/em casucha de madera comprimida estaba en los límites de un yermo cubierto de malezas,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandonde nuestros únicos vecinos —aldeanos inocentes emsin nombre— /emse encontraban a millas a la redonda. O a la media luna, pues detrás de nosotros, a pocos metros, detrás de feroces colinas de piedra escarpada, se encontraba el mar inclemente. Más allá emquién sabe/em. Una comuna, la comuna ONX, se había apoderado de este rincón del universo, que era a su vez el universo entero…/p 


End file.
